The Craving
by Day Eight
Summary: ZangetsuxShirosakixIchigo. NC17. Mild bondage.


**Title**: The Craving  
**Pairing**: Zangetsu/Shirosaki/Ichigo  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warning**: Yaoi, sex, bondage  
**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite owns Bleach and its Characters. All characters are intended to be over the age of 18.

Ichigo groans and strains against the obi that binds his wrists. He doesn't struggle to get free, but to remind himself that the bonds are there. He has come to need… to _crave_being bound—becoming completely and utterly helpless under the strong hands of someone else.

Those strong hands hold him steady and pull him further into the oblivion that is threatening to take away his soul. Four hands, moving in a fluid synchronization over his body—up and down and all around him. He arches his back and bites his lip, pressing into the grip of those hands as they push and pull him in ten different directions.

"_Fuck…"_

His voice falls into the air, mingling with the sounds of flesh on flesh, lips on skin, and fingers sliding through sweat. The obi digs in to his wrists, the hint of pain spiking his adrenaline and sending his heart racing. He tries to steady his shaking limbs, only to fall back into helplessness as Zangetsu thrusts into him harder. His breath catches in his throat and he rocks back, desperate for _more_. More of the sensation, more of the pain, more of the pure, untainted pleasure.

Sweat drips from his chin as he brings his head up to look at the sight before him. Shirosaki is sprawled out underneath him, seemingly equally lost in the moment. There is a flutter of pale eyelashes before Ichigo is met with the eerie sight of lust-filled yellow eyes. His pulse jumps again and he leans forward, supported by Zangetsu's grip on his bound arms, and traces his tongue over Shirosaki's salty flesh. It tastes like sweat and sex and… himself.

The first time they did anything like this had been a little awkward; having sex with an older man and someone who looks just like you can be a bit unnerving. But, only Zangetsu and Shiro can give Ichigo what he really needs—and only because they are actually parts of his soul. His thoughts and emotions spur them on, guiding them to do exactly what he wants, even if he isn't aware that he had wants it in the first place.

He clenches his fists, almost painfully aware of the obi around his arms and Zangetsu holding them. His breath quickens as he dips his head again, the pressure on his bound arms stretching the muscles in his shoulder and back. Angry, cold reiatsu rises up from the Hollow beneath him, while calm and warming reiatsu circles around him from behind. The two forces combine and tingle down his spine, lighting his skin on fire. He dips down as low as Zangetsu's grip on his wrists will allow, tracing his tongue over the rippling muscles of Shiro's stomach.

There is a flash of teeth from above as Shiro pulls his lips back in a lusty sneer, a hint of that creepy cackle floating through the air. Ichigo feels and sees the Hollow move upwards, his eyes widening when he is met with the sight of Shiro's erection directly under his face. He licks his lips slowly before lowering his head to just barely graze the head with his lips. Shiro bucks his hips and groans, dragging his long fingers through Ichigo's hair. There is a barely audible moan from behind, accompanied by a hard, quick thrust from Zangetsu. Ichigo closes his eyes and lets the sensations take him over—the feel of Zangetsu, long and hard, inside of him and the rising heat of Shiro next to his lips.

There is a brief pause when everyone stills their movement, their raspy breaths falling loudly into the still silence. Then, slowly, Zangetsu circles his hips, grinding into Ichigo in a way that makes the young Shinigami fall forward and gasp. Ichigo's parted lips fall onto Shirosaki's arousal, the smooth heat of the Hollow coming to rest on the tip of his tongue. He dips his tongue into the slit, lapping away the pre-come that has collected there. The taste of it pulls another groan from his throat, and he pushes back against Zangetsu as the old man continues to gyrate into him. Shiro's hands find his hair again and pull on it roughly, forcing his head down further. He smirks at the Hollow's impatience and proceeds to swallow Shiro down whole, only stopping when the pale member comes into contact with the back of his throat.

He is completely filled now, both below and above, as the two men rock into him with a steady, continuous rhythm. His arms are beginning to go numb from the awkward pressure, but he refuses to care. Closing his eyes, he holds completely still as Zangetsu pushes deep into him from behind and Shirosaki thrusts further into his mouth. Ichigo trembles as the zanpakutou reaches forward to add his hand to the one Shiro already has in his hair, their combined fingers pulling at the strands and sending shivers of pleasure through his body.

The world around him crumbles away as he remains motionless, letting the other men take over his body. This is what he craves—to completely lose himself in the feelings that envelop him. The sash around his wrists is only a symbol, a reminder of the control that he's given up. He twists his wrists against it again, reveling in the sharp burn on his chaffed skin. Shirosaki thrusts into his mouth again, and he struggles to suppress his gag reflex as the Hollow's erection presses at the back of his throat.

Ichigo feels Zangetsu's grip on his hair tighten, and relaxes his neck as the zanpakutou navigates his head up and down over Shiro's length. The Hollow groans and digs his nails into Ichigo's skin, making the young Shinigami writhe slightly and moan around the cock in his mouth. Zangetsu continues to move Ichigo's head in time with his thrusts, quickening their pace until there is nothing left but their frenzied rhythm and the feel, smell, and sound of skin, sweat, and saliva.

Just when Ichigo thinks that he has reached his limit, he feels Zangetsu's hand slip around to his stomach, sliding over the flesh until it grips his aching arousal. He moans loudly around Shiro's length, the vibrations drawing a shudder and a groan from the writhing Hollow. There's a puff of warm air by Ichigo's ear and he gasps as Zangetsu's tongue darts out to tease the lobe. There is a brief moment of silence before Zangetsu's voice sounds out, low and commanding, into the heavy air.

"Come for me, _Ichigo_."

The voice sends bolts of anticipation through his veins, pulling at his resolve and tearing through the defenses he isn't even aware are still there. His body tenses for a moment, the slow trickles of agonizing ecstasy pooling in his core. There is a blinding flash behind his eyelids as the pleasure erupts, spiraling through his body and seeping out through his pores. His throat constricts around Shiro's erection, massaging it as his own body tightens and releases under the force of his orgasm. The Hollow grips his hair harder and thrusts up once more before he feels warm liquid splash against his throat.

He swallows all of Shiro's come before pulling back and gasping for air, the after shocks of his climax pulsing through him. Zangetsu grips his hips tightly and thrusts into him twice more before moaning softly and falling prey to his own orgasm. There is a moment of dazed silence as everyone tries to catch their breath, panting heavily and trembling. After a minute, Zangetsu removes the obi from Ichigo's wrists and massages his arms, getting the blood to flow back into the limbs. Ichigo slumps forward and falls against Shirosaki, breathing in the thick scent of sex and the three of them. He flexes his arms once or twice before threading his fingers through both the Hollow's and the zanpakutou's hair.

"_Thank you." _


End file.
